AnimalTales Theme Song
Cast: * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry With Tuba * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Mom Asparagus Lyrics Version #1 (1993-97) * Tom: Okay, Streaky. It's time for theme song. * Streaky: Um, yeah, Tom. What do I do? * Tom: Hmm... okay, uh, how about this? You play the guitar. * Streaky: Tom, I don't have to play the guitar. * Tom: Oh, right. Okay, okay, uh... you play this. * Streaky: Oh, I don't want to play that. I'll look silly. * Tom: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. * Streaky: Nope. Not going to do it. * Tom: It's for the kids. * Streaky: Oh. Okay. But they better not laugh. * Tom: Okay, it's time now. Better going out there. * (Streaky walks on the screen with a tuba. While he's playing it, Tom appears.) * Tom: (Singing) If you like to talk to cats * if a squash can make you smile * if you like to waltz with pets * Up and down the produce aisle... * (Speaking) Have we got a show for you. * Chorus: AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales! * AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales! * Tom:'' Lion, tiger, gotta be...'' * Chorus: AnimalTales! * Fievel: Cats, rabbits, fishes... * Chorus: AnimalTales! * Streaky: Cauliflower, sweet and sour, half an hour... * Chorus: AnimalTales! * There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like AnimalTales! * There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like AnimalTales! * It's time for AnimalTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! * (Streaky collapses then kids giggle and laugh at him) Lyrics Version #2 (1998-2009) * Tom: Okay, Streaky. It's time for theme song. * Streaky: Um, yeah, Tom. What do I do? * Tom: Hmm... let's see. I know! You play the guitar. * Streaky: Tom! I don't have any hands. * Tom: Oh, you're right. Well, okay you play this. * Streaky: I don't want to play that! It looks silly! * Tom: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. * Streaky: Nope, not going to do it. * Tom: It's for the kids. * Streaky: Oh. Okay. But they better not laugh. * Tom: All right! Better get on out there. * (Streaky walks on the screen with a tuba. While he's playing it, Tom appears.)T * om: (Singing) If you like to talk to cats * if a squash can make you smile * if you like to waltz with pets * Up and down the produce aisle... * (Speaking) Have we got a show for you. * Chorus: AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales! * AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales! * Tom:'' Lion, tiger, gotta be...'' * Chorus: AnimalTales! * Fievel: Cats, rabbits, fishes... * Chorus: AnimalTales! * Streaky: Cauliflower, sweet and sour, half an hour... * Chorus: AnimalTales! * There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like AnimalTales! * There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like AnimalTales! * It's time for AnimalTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! * (Streaky collapses then kids giggle and laugh at him) AnimalTales Theme Song Version #3 (2010-2014 present) Cast: * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry With Tuba * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Pedro (Rio) as Jimmy Gourd * Nico (Rio) as Jerry Gourd * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Toulouse and Marie (The Aristocats) as Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Princess (Krypto the Superdog) as Petunia Rhubarb Lyrics * Tom: If you like to talk to cats... * Tom, Pedro and Nico: If a squash can make you smile... * All: If you like to waltz with pets Up and down the produce aisle... * Tom: Ahem, excuse me. Have we got a show for you! * (Streaky begins playing with his tuba) * All: AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales! AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales! * Tom:'' 'Lion, tiger, gotta be...'' * All: AnimalTales 'There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like AnimalTales! There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like AnimalTales!' It's time for AnimalTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! * (As the characters finish singing, Streaky continues playing his tuba and then collapses) * Kittens: Ya! * (Animals laughing) AnimalTales Theme Song (2015-present) * Tom: If you like to talk to cats * i''f a squash can make you smile...'' * If you like to waltz with pets Up and down the produce aisle... * Tom: Have we got a show for you! * (Streaky begins playing with his tuba) * All: AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales! AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales, AnimalTales! * Tom:'' 'Lion, tiger, gotta be...'' * All: AnimalTales 'There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like AnimalTales! There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like AnimalTales!' It's time for AnimalTa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ales! * (As the characters finish singing, Streaky continues playing his tuba and then collapses) * (Animals laughing) TV Intro * Tom: Oh hi there. I'm Tom Cat. Come on over to my house. Welcome to my house. It's the one on the hill. It's where I cook my dinners, take my baths and pay my bills. It's where I might get letters from kids like you. * Streaky: Hey Tom. * Tom: Hey Streaky. * Streaky: Every day we get a letter, gotta make the problem better. * Flik: Do you like my yellow sweater? * Pedro, Alex, Fievel, and Blu: AnimalTales! * Fievel: You've seen us on DVD! * Blu: But now at last we're on TV! * Alex: From Portland, it's connectivy! * All: AnimalTales! AnimalTales! AnimalTales! (Fievel: On TV!) AnimalTales! It'd be time for AnimalTales! Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:Dailymotion Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures